emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7639 (12th October 2016)
Plot Rakesh puts the bottle of pills in his pocket as he is leaving his room at the B&B. Emma assures James that things are under control. She shows him her old wedding dress, and some old love letter they exchanged whilst dating that she came across during the move. James agrees to do some wedding planning whilst he injured. Rakesh informs Jai that he has set things in motion to pay him back but Jai inquires how he'll resolve things with Priya. Moira invites Jai to Holly's eco-funeral, although she tells Cain to stay away from proceedings. Rebecca makes herself at home at Home Farm and asks Lachlan what he thought of Andy. Rakesh calls round to Tug Ghyll to gift Johnny one of Kirin's old toys, and to spend a few minutes with his grandson. Robert explains to Aaron that Rebecca has turned up because he called her making out he was worried about Lawrence's safety, after telling her about Chrissie not being Lawrence's biological daughter, the changed in the will, and the shooting. Rhona tells Marlon that Pierce can't make Leo's school play, so Marlon suggests she ask Paddy, as Leo would love him to be there. Rakesh kisses Johnny goodbye and leaves Tug Ghyll. Vanessa is confused when she comes down stairs to find Johnny alone. Emma overhears James on the phone to Moira. James struggles to get out of bed with his injured leg, but Emma ushers him back in. He reveals his plans to visit Moira and Adam but Emma puts the kibosh on the idea. Rakesh sits alone in his car and phones Kirin before looking over a letter he has written for Priya. He takes a handful of pills out the bottle. Moira runs into Emma in the shop and suggests she call round to see James. Emma says to call before popping round. Doug tells Priya that he thinks Rakesh has gone. Priya concludes he is with another woman. Marlon and Paddy look forward to their camping trip with Leo. Charity makes herself acquainted with Rebecca. Paddy is delighted when Rhona asks him to attend Leo's school play. Aaron tells Cain that Moira really wants him to go the funeral but Charity tells him to take no notice of Aaron, Moira doesn't want him there. Emma bakes an apple pie for James and eyes up the bottle of morphine. Robert encourages Rebecca to take a DNA test, she agrees, but reminds him no matter the result, they are the only family she has. Rakesh insists to Priya he has never cheated on him, he can explain everything. Finally being honest, Rakesh tells his wife that the expenses were fake, and he has been using the money to cover his debts as the insurance didn't pay out. Priya questions why he lied, so Rakesh admits he started the fire. Emma gives James a slice of apple pie. Chrissie finds Rebecca snooping about the office. After her sister leaves, Rebecca takes a strand of hair from the comb in Lawrence's drawer and drops it in a test tube. Priya questions how Rakesh can live with himself after the injuries Nicola sustained. James complains of feeling awful. Emma puts it down to his body healing itself, but downstairs, the bottle of morphine lays open next to the apple pealings. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Bedroom *Wylie's Farm - Emma and James' bedroom and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and Public bar *Unknown road *David's Shop - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes